stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:General plasma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stoked Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:General plasma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surfer13 (Talk) 22:01, September 10, 2009 'ello Hi, I am SPFan909, aka the second admin. I am very pleased that you are reporting several pages. As I am more often online than Surfer13, please tell me asap and I will delete it ASAP. I am pissed about seeing pages entitled "Go", "Hernia" and "marijuana". I have deleted those stupid pages. Everytime you see something like that, don't just put "deletion required", as me and/or Surfer13 may never get to it. From now on, there is a category called "Pages for Deleting". Please put said article in that category and we will delete it much faster than asking us. --SPFan909 01:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Violatin We are not refering to anyone basificlly, Some might think that but it's not true.--Surfer13 01:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Add it in categories. Thats when I'll take over. uh, dude, the reason it's not working is becuz on the page click "add category" then put "pages for deleting". On the vandalised page. dude... Dude, never add a "!" to any fact. It does not make sense and sounds strange. Also when doing an episode, make sure to put an Template: Episode box in it. Not to be mean, but it is just help. --SPFan909 22:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude.... Again, do NOT add exclamation points after facts. It's improper grammar. dude.... Again, do NOT add exclamation points after facts. It's improper grammar. penthouse of horror Well, I saw your comment about this episode. On Tuesday I'll watch that programming block and I'll check if it's there like with the situation with Chum Music. Its slightly possible, and I have high def so I can see it 3 hrs early. --SPFan909 20:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) SPRR The resort came from the first ep named, but it sounds like a parody, I don't know of what... Also congrats on 100 edits! --SPFan909 23:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) IDK I really do not know, it was made up by some stupid user. Erase it. S2 I've been thinking... is Penthouse of Horror poissbly the first episode of season 2? It hasn't aired in production date and it's been a week... I'm not saying it is but it's a possibility dude..... Dude, NEVER under any circumstances ADD A FIRST NAME to characters that's real name has never been mentioned. You're getting this from Wikipedia, I know. Teletoon never announced that and for all we know, they might not be right. So, plz do not do that. -SPFan909 00:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oh, I thought you were the one who keeps adding "Judy" to Fin's name, but it is an unregistered contributor. My bad. I guess I wasn't thinking --SPFan909 21:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wlecome to paradise dudes I didn't intend for the picture to be so big it was a ggof. If you have a smaller picture for the episode please feel free to put that onw up instead of the bigger one.--Surfer13 11:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) yo GP, I've been creating pages alot lately, and could you maybe add infoboxes and stuff to them? It'd be a big help. Thanks-SPFan909 .... hmmm, you raise a point. However, this can be controversial: 1. 1313 = 13th floor. 2. 442 on 13?! 3. Doesn't make sense I guess I'll change it to 442, and mark it as a goof by the producers. -SPFan909 02:18, December 1, 2009 (UTC) dude Dude, Room 808 was never featured. It's incident happened b4 chr.com was created. Also, you may be thinking of room 804. wait.... Wait, then why the heck do you keep saying it did tho? It was never mentioned throughout the series. fine Okay, I was wrong. I only watch the episodes once. hmm Good point, as when I first saw Strike Three, I thought his voice was similar. It could be... 2nd q answer I don't think there is dude Answer reasons 2 things I appreciate for what you've done, but there are two things I need to tell ya 1. You don't have to put an external link on every page. Everyone knows what "Canada" is. Only do ones people might not be familiar with (e.g, RCMP) 2. Please, stop sending me so many messages. 60 of them is getting out of hand. P.S, Happy Editing! -SPFan909 03:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) okay So if you have it, please write the summary (i unblocked the page) Uh, dude, the summary? Re: Tetanus 1. You can get it from clean plates, not every washer is entirely thorrow. 2. She had to have been cut when she falls over. It is impossible not to. I know from experience. Dude, you'd be surprised of what can happen with an airborne plate. Trust me. They can fly and hit you, and then scrape on you after it bounces back up. Re: Answer IDK, it's just 1 of those buttons Re: pages I'm not the admin to ask that to. Ask S13. Re: seaweed Yeah, I know. It's the wrapping on sushi (and, from personal experience, it does taste bad). Re: Wipeot He said remove my strikes. That is plural, and since the max is 2 b4 firing.... Re: Dude, no offence, but thats a really bad excuse. No one was nearby, an no one can hear her. .......... Dude, seriously, she would've. It's a SURFING competition. Even Fin wouldn't deny it. Plus she could be lying to Emma. Battle of the Betties. If Reef did not go on a date, Bummer'd cancel BOTB. Re: SM Dude, I do not make all the articles. S13 made that part, but I did see Martha reading one. Re: ABNL In my opinion, I do believe his name may be Leslie, as he is the only core boy not to be named by his first name, so it'd fit. Quotes Yo man, thanks for the quotes, but I think every ep has enough. Well, okay, but the rest have enough Lauren No, not even close. Lindsay doesn't even have a license, and Lo can drive. Plus Lindsay is more spoiled and has no brain. RE: SOS Yes, since the TD wiki considers TDI Rundown an ep. Heh, I guess so. editing Thanks for all the edits, but I think maybe you should lay off the editing for a while, or at least until A Boy Named Leslie airs. Plus, I think every article has enough info. 1313 Hmm, interesting. I didn't see Waves of Cheese; did either Fin or Lo (the two that would be able to know) say the 5th floor was 2 floors up? I don't remember if someone happen to say if there are only 4 gueat floors. To be factual, that would not work out. Hotel floors are not put into a basement floor. But it certainly wouldn't be the first time that cartoon physics were taken advantage of in a cartoon; there is no other way a 1313 (the 13th room on the 13 floor) could exist. Please reply right away.Mondoblasto 23:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon physics make no sense and violate conventional laws of physics. Well, natch'. It's a cartoon. While you and I can (and will) find such inconsistancies, and may find them annoying, the animators aren't always going to hold strictly to that. What could be funnier than the girls desperately jumping off the room balcony? The room number just happened to be on the 5th floor. I'm guessing that it showed a shot on the outside to the ground floor when they were out on the balcony? It's fine to examine art of the hotel to 'try to make sense of it', but in the end, it's really only a road to insanity. The art was made to look good, to be a reasonablily-sized hotel, not five floors, not 30 floor; 10? Maybe 15? That would make sense. I learned a long time ago that you can examine it, but don't try to.... calculate it out, or anything. Room was on 5th floor, they jumped off, and note that it was 2 floors up on the outside. That's all you really need. To that end, I'm going to revise some of my number edits where appropriate. Mondoblasto 00:43, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I just remembered to remind you that "..due to it was on the fourth floor. This is entirely conjectural." needs to be removed. At the moment, those two statements, at best, completely counteract each other. Is it on the 4th floor, or is it a guess? I don't recall anyone saying that is was, for a fact, on the 4th floor. If you can, by all means quote it. If you cannot, you need to change it to being a viewer's guess, or simply delete it. Mondoblasto 00:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ty i don't know for sure how old ty is but i am guessing based on that he's a senior staff. he must have been working there for a while. i guessed. maybe we should e-mail the producers of the show and ask them how old ty is. :D Quotation marks on episode titles Quotation marks are put on episode titles to distinguish them from TV series titles. It's done on Wikipedia, other TV show wikis and at other websites and it's a generally accepted convention. Wikipedia points this out in its How to copy-edit page: The name of an individual episode of a TV series should also be in quotation marks, while the series name itself is italicized: "Welcome to the Hellmouth" is the premiere episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hope that helps. Old School Fan 12:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) boy named leslie My major reason for deleation of the page was that I have no real evidence that this is going to be a real episode. I felt it was unnecocary to have a blank page up if it might not even be true.--Surfer13 03:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) bullitin i feel the need to ad bullitins to make them look orginized.--Surfer13 11:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What?? Episode 2 Dude have you seen "Another Grom Bites the Duest"? Because in one part when Broseph is training with Johnny and lets go of the luggage cart to try to get the attention of a girl. The cart increases in speed with no one or any force causing it, can you comfirm this.-General plasma What are you talking about? This is in relation to....... what?--Mondoblasto 08:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Just forget it I thought it might have to do with the violation of "Newton's First Law of Motion". Similar in ep. 7 Hang 9 when in Fin is teaching a larger student to surf and he sinks when he stands on his board. Which would seem to violate "Archimede's Principle". But it's Cartoon Physics at work for comedic effect- General Plasma Ohhhhhh, I see, just that your statement came outta the blue... No, it's not anything like that, nor cartoon physics. I've worked in a hotel, and even empty, luggage carts can maintain quite a bit of speed. They're designed to move very smoothly. Now imagine that loaded up with baggage; even at walking speed, if someone lets go, they can give quite a hard bump to someone who isn't expecting it, it can even hurt. Not that I ever hurt a guest...--Mondoblasto 21:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Mr Wahine Im not really sure about the cntroversy thing, and i dont know what one is, so Im thinking no.--Surfer13 04:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Emma In Kooks episode she is in her underwear. Thats why she screamed and covered up. Its not her swinsuit. I also saw online where it said it was her underwear. Tcwwrestling 02:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) kook episode while it is tur eemmas dress thing flew off it isnt relly that important. however if it was changed around saying we found out emma wears pink underwear or something then that would be a little more informative. valintine special. until it is confirmed to be either on iTunes or tv please dont make a page on it.--Surfer13 22:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC)